SaiyaJin Additions
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: My first mpreg fic. Light-hearted, attempted to be anyway. Yaoi eventually so you have been warned people. Rating will go up I expect in the future.
1. Thanksgiving announcements

SaiyaJin Additions  
  
Author: Ouji Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's Characters.  
  
Warnings/Author's Notes: Shounen ai, language, ooc, mpreg. That's right this is my first mpreg fic. I figured since I'm carrying my mate's chibi why not write about it in one of my fics? I've known several people who've been pregnant and dealing with my mate and my own experiences I can't figure any way to write this without making an attempt at humor. So I've created yet another loosely linked story to my previous ones. This will very likely have more chapters to it, I am unsure how many but there will at least be two. Also, I know that in Japan they don't have the same holidays as we do here, but does it really matter?  
  
********** Means a scene change  
  
SaiyaJin Additions Chapter One  
  
Goku hummed a carol happily as he pulled the box of Christmas decorations out of the storage nook in the garage. It was always best to change the house over from the fall theme to the winter on the day after Thanksgiving. The tall Saiyajin's mouth watered as he paused to think about the feast that his mate was preparing for the coming holiday. Vegeta had insisted on cooking and he always made delicious meals.  
  
He could sense the ouji bustling about the kitchen getting things ready for the big day. Tomorrow they would wake up early, prepare their part of the dinner then pack up everything and head to Capsule Corporation for the Thanksgiving party Bulma had planned. Goku grinned in anticipation and headed into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and watched his love pull bowls out and check ingredients.  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to go to Bulma's willingly this time Veggie. I kind of feel bad having to almost force you most of the time you know." He smiled faintly at the shorter male. Vegeta waved a hand carelessly over his shoulder.  
  
"Well it's like you've said before Kakarot, we do only see them a few times a year. Besides I can't let that ex-harpy of yours think she's the only one who knows how to cook." The slight SaiyaJin chuckled and turned to stare at his mate. "You've been begging to let everyone know anyway. There's no point in getting upset when they'll find out eventually, so I might as well get it over with now." Vegeta placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed the rounded bulge gently.  
  
"It will be fine love, I'm sure of it. The dinner will be great and everyone will be so surprised when we tell them the news." Goku nodded to himself as he walked around the counter to wrap his arms around his mate. His smile widened as Vegeta nestled back against his chest.  
  
"Surprised hm? I think that's putting it lightly Kaka, but perhaps you're right." Vegeta gazed down and smiled as his mate's hands covered his own and caressed his abdomen. He was unaware of his lover's eyes watching him intently but he felt the SaiyaJin move and kiss the back of his neck.  
  
"You're so beautiful Vegeta. My lovely royal mate. Don't worry koi, I know for a fact that Bulma will be excited about it. The others will be happy for us too." He nuzzled his nose into Vegeta's ebon spikes, sniffing lightly of the ouji's spicy scent. Vegeta chuckled and purred deeply in his chest. He turned in his mate's arms to kiss his warm inviting mouth.  
  
"Trunks and Goten will at least be thrilled to have a new sibling." The ouji smirked at his mate and then frowned. "Now about the dinner. You've been in the sugar again! Don't try to tell me you haven't because I had it precisely measured and there is less in the bag today than there was yesterday!" He jabbed a finger at his retreating mate's stomach. Goku grinned and continued to back up.  
  
"Now now Vegeta, it was just a little tiny handful. I left enough for you to use honest!" Goku sweatdropped as his mate picked up a damp hand towel and began twisting it in his hands. He turned and bolted out of the room as the ouji snapped it. The taller SaiyaJin yipped from the sharp sting in his rear and decided to stay out of the kitchen for a while.  
  
"Next time it won't be a towel I'll snap your tight ass with Kakarot!!" Vegeta shouted from his cooking domain. Goku blushed and went to see what sports might be on.  
  
*********  
  
The two SaiyaJin stood next to their front door and pulled their long coats from the front closet. Vegeta carefully buttoned his over his protruding abdomen and glanced up at his mate.  
  
"You have the food?" He waited as his lover pulled the capsule from a pocket and showed it to him.  
  
"Vegeta are you sure you don't want to just teleport over there? It would be easier on you and the chibi if you didn't fly." Goku frowned nervously at his slender mate. He flinched at the glare he received in return.  
  
"If you think for one second Bakarot that I, the SaiyaJin no Ouji, am incapable of flying simply because I'm pregnant then you are dead wrong. You dare to think I am too weak to fly? Is that it! Well Kakarotto allow me to show you just how mistaken you are!" The ouji snarled as his aura flared brightly around his body moments before he blasted into the sky in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Goku scrambled to lock the house before rocketing after the fading form of his mate.  
  
"Vegeta wait up! Hey!" He huffed softly as he finally caught up to his lover. He peeked cautiously at Vegeta's face only to wince and sweatdrop at the angry scowl he saw. He mentally sighed and prepared himself for a long evening.  
  
Vegeta remained silent the entire time they flew and even after they landed and rang the bell he refused to speak.  
  
"Vegeta? Veggie chan, you have to talk tonight. Please koi?" The taller SaiyaJin wrapped his arms around his slight mate's shoulders and turned him so they were facing one another.  
  
"Love please, I'm sorry I made you mad. I really didn't mean that you were weak. I was just trying to-I mean I thought that it might be easier on you if-well, Veggie I'm drowning here. I love you and I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you're weak. You know I don't think that at all. Forgive me?" Goku eyed his stoic partner with nervous anticipation. He watched the SaiyaJin stare coolly into his eyes.  
  
"Hn. You always did put your foot in your mouth Bakarot." Vegeta shook his head and allowed a faint smirk to twist his lips. His mate half smiled at him.  
  
"So you forgive me then right? Please Veggie?" Goku offered his mate his infamous puppy-eyes and nuzzled the smaller SaiyaJin's cheek.  
  
"All right all right! I forgive you! Now get off me before you start to drool!" Vegeta snorted as his mate kissed his cheek happily. The two of them turned as Bulma greeted them at the door with a smile.  
  
"It's about time you got here! We were just about to go out looking for you two. I mean Goku you're usually late but when food is involved you're not this late! What took so long?" The blue-haired genius arched a delicate eyebrow at her friends.  
  
"Hehehe, sorry Bulma. I guess we just got busy preparing things and forgot the time." Goku placed his hand behind his head and started to laugh when Vegeta unceremoniously elbowed his gut.  
  
"Don't you try to blame it on me! Especially when it was a certain third class peasant who simply had to watch the last fifteen minutes of a movie he all ready owns on video!" The ouji snickered as Goku tried to defend himself to Bulma and padded into the kitchen to open the capsule they had brought.  
  
Bunny sang and danced around the kitchen while getting platters and dishes prepared for the serving robots waiting by the far wall. Vegeta popped their capsule open and allowed the woman to give him a quick hug and compliment his handsome appliance like usual. He surveyed the table and counters of food. Six twenty pound turkeys, four large bowels of mashed potatoes, three platters of stuffing, two bowels of sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, dumplings, gravy, salad and various raw vegetables. Not bad though it would not last long with all the SaiyaJin who were gathered.  
  
Vegeta walked into the dinning room and sat down next to his mate. On his left were Bulma and Yamcha, then two empty chairs. Across from him sat his son and Goten, Gohan sat between Videl and Piccolo who was beside the boys. Krillin sat next to them with his wife, daughter and brother-in-law and coming back around were ChiChi, Ox King, Puar, Oolong and Roshi next to Goku.  
  
The table was loud with several conversations until Dr. Briefs and Bunny took their seats and Bulma tapped her fork against her glass for attention.  
  
"Ok everyone, first of all I want to welcome you all for our little feast here. Also I think we should just take a moment to list a few things we're thankful for since this is Thanksgiving. I'll start by saying I am thankful for all of my dear friends, some of whom I met a long time ago, and some who are still new, but you are all dear to me in your own ways." She smiled and nodded to Yamcha who blushed a bit while looking at his plate.  
  
"I'm thankful to Vegeta and Goku for getting together because if they hadn't, well I might not have gotten Bulma chan back." He smiled as Bulma gave him a kiss and ignored the snickers from Roshi and Oolong.  
  
"Well I'm thankful that we have such excellent fighters to protect us when we need it, and I'm also very thankful my new invention is finally working!" Dr. Briefs attempted to go into an explanation but his daughter quickly cut him off by asking her mother to speak. The doctor blinked and sat back in his chair as his wife blushed and expressed her gratefulness for all the people to have as houseguests.  
  
"We're thankful for lots of people to play jokes on! Right Goten?" Trunks grinned at his younger friend who frowned.  
  
"Nuh-uh Trunks, I'm thankful for food!" Goten nodded to himself as his friend rolled his eyes. Gohan chuckled at them and waited for Piccolo to mumble his comment. The NamekJin seemed hesitant to say anything but he finally conceded that he was thankful for Gohan and Videl for making him a part of their lives. Bulma grinned and laughed.  
  
"I knew it! So when were you three going to make it public hmm? It's not like we all didn't know but still? When were you going to tell?" She leered at the blushing trio. Gohan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat while Piccolo glared and Videl laughed nervously.  
  
"Well actually we were going to announce it tonight. Ahmn Videl?" The Demi- SaiyaJin smiled to his lover who blinked and accepted the attention of the guests.  
  
"Ok you all know we've been together for a while and we're finally going to make it official. Gohan proposed to me and to Piccolo last night. We haven't decided on a wedding date yet but it's going to be soon." She grinned as the women insisted on seeing the rings on her finger and the NamekJin's. Piccolo reluctantly held his hand out briefly for them to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at before whipping his hand back under the table.  
  
The round continued around the table with Krillin and his family who were thankful for mostly the same things as everyone else, their loved ones and in Juunana's case, acceptance and a chance to prove he had changed. ChiChi announced she was thankful for the upcoming grandchildren she expected from one of Gohan's mates. The Demi-SaiyaJin and his lovers turned delightful shades of red and purple as everyone laughed and cheered them on. Eventually the turn came to Goku. He glanced at his mate and smiled while standing up.  
  
"I have so much to be thankful for. I honestly don't know where to start guys. My life has been full of adventure, excitement, and happiness that even when I look back at the sad times I still have so much to be glad about. My dear friends, my children, and all the people I've met in my life have all left a part of themselves with me that will always remind me that I'm never alone. That is one of the greatest things I could ever have, and one I am so thankful for. I'm also thankful for food like Gotan said." Goku grinned as the table laughed softly about the famous Son appetite. He turned and pulled Vegeta to stand beside him and asked his mate to unbutton his coat.  
  
I'm very thankful for Vegeta. I don't think I would be the SaiyaJin I am today without my Ouji. No one could ever mean as much to me, or touch my life the way he has. Vegeta and I have a little announcement of our own to make tonight. We're going to have a baby!" He put his arm around his love's shoulders and held him close as the small under-coat Vegeta had been wearing fell onto the chair to reveal his swollen stomach. Silence reigned throughout the room until Bunny squealed excitedly and a few people fell out of their chairs onto the floor.  
  
"Vegeta, you're really pregnant? How?" Bulma stared in awe while slowly touching the ouji's belly.  
  
"I don't think you want to know all the details woman, needless to say I'm almost due." The SaiyaJin smirked at Bulma's expression and placed his hand over her own.  
  
"I would, appreciate it if you would help when the time comes for me to deliver." He asked softly since he didn't want too many people to hear him dropping his tough appearance. Krillin and Yamcha were still trying to get back in their seats after the initial shock. Bulma smiled and nodded to him. She was more than happy to help out.  
  
"Well this is great! Gohan's got himself a harem! Goku's got Vegeta pregnant! Say ChiChi! Care to be my woman?" Roshi flashed the shocked female a lewd grin and was promptly punched out of his chair and into the next room. Oolong sighed to himself.  
  
"Dirty old man, he never learns." The pig glanced nervously at ChiChi as she dusted her hands over his head.  
  
"Ahemn, ok everybody let's eat!" She bellowed. Food was served onto plates and the feasting began. Goku paused momentarily from his frenzied eating and kissed his mate's cheek.  
  
"See love? I told you it would be all right." He grinned and winked at his royal lover and turned his attention back to the food. Goten and Trunks fought over the dessert until ChiChi informed them they wouldn't get any without eating their vegetables. Gohan and Videl tried to coax Piccolo into having something other than water and finally tickled him to get his mouth open so they could stick some turkey into it. The NamekJin stewed while chewing the roasted bird. Conversation was cheerful and lasted well after the food. Many questions came up about wedding plans and baby nurseries until it was time for the guests to head for home.  
  
"Bye everyone! We'll see you soon!" Goku waved as he took Vegeta's hand and teleported them home. He kissed his mate's lips firmly once they were in their own house.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving love." He murmured against the ouji's soft lips. Vegeta smirked into the kiss and tugged him to the bedroom.  
  
"It's not over yet Kaka chan." He snickered as his mate swept him off the floor and carried him the rest of the way to the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one is finished. Perhaps it wasn't as humorous as I'd like but it's not over yet. I have more to go and I won't likely update till next month sometime. You may review if you like, I really don't care one way or another.  
  
Till then, Sayonara! 


	2. Sex, cravings and mood swings

Author: Ouji Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's Characters.  
  
Warnings/Author's Notes: Shounen ai, yaoi, language, ooc, mpreg and lemon...yup time for the rating to change ne? Well minna I gave birth to my first chibi. My mate and I now have a lovely daughter and a beautiful son. Of course they both have my wings but as a friend said, "wings are sexy". -=Snickers.=-  
  
******** means a scene change.  
  
SaiyaJin Additions chapter two  
  
Goku stretched his legs and wiggled his toes against the bed sheets. He smiled at the sunlight warming the bottom of the bed and turned to look at his slumbering mate. Vegeta was curled against his side beneath the covers, the top of his dark spikes peeking out over the blanket edge.  
  
The taller SaiyaJin grinned and carefully picked up the blanket and stared at his ouji. Vegeta turned over and nuzzled closer to him, mumbling softly in his sleep about pickles and chocolate. Goku sweatdropped and shook his head. Vegeta slowly opened an eye and stared up at him.  
  
"You're letting all the cold air in. Drop the blanket. Now." The prince growled grumpily. Goku blinked and let go. He felt Vegeta stretch and then become still as though he was going back to sleep. The SaiyaJin pouted.  
  
"Veggie. Don't go back to sleep, wake up!" He whined while poking at the prince's hip through the blanket. He huffed at the lack of response he received. "Veggie! Get up!" He wriggled his fingers against the smaller SaiyaJin's side and smirked when he heard Vegeta grunt and felt him squirm beside him. "Come on Veggie, it's past sunri-aah!!" He yelped as Vegeta reached around and gave his rear a sharp pinch. Goku whimpered and rubbed his violated rump. "Vegeta that hurt. You didn't have to pinch me!"  
  
"Hn, serves you right for interrupting my sleep." Vegeta's muffled reply grumbled from under the covers. Goku frowned until he got a wonderful idea. He smirked slightly to himself as his fingers curled around the blanket, getting ready to yank.  
  
"You know Veggie, you're being very grumpy this morning. I think you need something to help you relax." His eyes flashed with amusement as he began to inch the blanket back. Vegeta was silent a moment.  
  
"Relax? Kakarotto what are you blabbering about now?" The ouji gasped as his warm comforter was jerked off his body and onto the floor. He stared in surprise at his grinning mate and noted with something akin to anxiety the lustful glint in his gaze. "Now Kaka listen to me. I'm not in the mood. My belly is getting bigger by the day and it's just not, I just don't feel like rolling around in bed with you so-!!" He yelped as Goku straddled his thighs and pinned his wrists onto the pillow.  
  
"Veggie baby, hush. I do not want to hear anything about your tummy being too big. You're my mate and you're more beautiful than anything in the universe to me; and I'm going to have you right now. Because I want you, right now." Goku smirked at the faint color staining his prince's cheeks and dipped his head down to capture partially opened lips. He suckled at the soft flesh, gently nibbling and licking them before plunging his tongue into Vegeta's mouth to fully taste his sweet, spicy flavor.  
  
He felt Vegeta arch against him slightly before submitting and responding to the kiss. The royal's tongue dueled with his own within the steamy orifice, stroking and curling playfully. He released the prince's wrists and ran his warm hands up and down Vegeta's bare sides, gently rubbing his abdomen when he came to the moderate bulge. His mate was indeed bigger by now, but as much as he complained about it Goku couldn't see anything wrong with the roundness. He found it rather cute actually, but he didn't dare tell his mate that.  
  
Goku slowly pulled his mouth away from his lover's lips and lifted the prince's legs out from beneath him. He placed them around his own waist, taking time to lovingly caress the ouji's skin with his hands before sliding his fingers up towards the SaiyaJin's stiffening member. Vegeta moaned encouragingly and shifted his hips, wanting his lover to touch him. The tall SaiyaJin smirked again as his fingers closed around the thick shaft and began to stroke up and down at a measured pace.  
  
"Nngh, Kaka, don't go so slow." Vegeta frowned in what he felt was a threatening way, but actually it looked more like he was pouting. Goku grinned and gave his lover a rough squeeze that had him gasping and bucking his hips. He teased his prince for a few minutes, slowly stroking him from base to tip at times and then increasing the pace and roughness of his strokes only to slow down again and make his mate cry out. He loved hearing Vegeta's voice turn breathy and tight with need.  
  
"Kakah! gah, s-stop teasing me! I want it now!" Vegeta let out a mixture between a purr and a growl as Goku squeezed his shaft and rubbed his scrotum simultaneously. If this went on much longer he was going to explode. He heaved a soft moaning sigh as his mate gave in and pressed two wet fingers at his entrance. The ouji squirmed a bit as the first digit slipped inside his tight opening and began to gently move back and forth, stretching the muscle. It was soon joined by a second and finally a third finger.  
  
Goku watched his mate arch and thrust against his fingers as he stroked the skin inside his passage. He bit his lip and pulled his digits out, unable to wait a second longer to bury himself in royal heat. He positioned his shaft and steadily pushed in, pausing briefly once he was fully sheathed in the ouji's body. He used what little restraint he had left and set a quick pace, but kept his thrusts as gentle as he could for the sake of the chibi in his mate's stomach. He smiled at the sounds coming from his lover as he stroked him deeply each time he pushed in. His own pleasure mounted as his love's inner walls gripped and enveloped his member in velvety fire. It didn't take much longer before the prince gave up to sensation and climaxed with a shuddering moan. Goku plunged into his prince's body a few more times before joining him in blissful completion.  
  
The two SaiyaJin snuggled together on the bed. Goku wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled his soft hair, purring contentedly. Vegeta smirked tiredly and muttered into his mate's chest about the sticky mess on their skin. Goku smirked before slipping down his love's body to lick him clean. He purred at the taste of his koi's skin and cream mixed together and sat up while licking his lips.  
  
"See love, now wasn't that relaxing? Veggie? Vegeta?" He blinked at the prince. Upon closer inspection he could hear faint snores coming from his lover's open mouth. He sweatdropped and smiled. "Heh, that's my ouji."  
  
**************** Vegeta grunted as he laid on the couch in the living room, idly flipping between stations with the remote in an attempt to find a decent program on television. He growled irritatedly and jabbed at the pillows propping his legs up. His mate poked his head around the corner from the kitchen and called out to him.  
  
"Veggie I'm making a snack would you like anything?" He blinked as the shorter male glared over at him. Vegeta paused and considered a moment.  
  
"Hai I do want something Kakarotto. Make me a ham and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, lettuce, tomato, avocado, turkey, bacon and an olive. Oh and get me some cottage cheese, potato chips, and buffalo wings while you're at it. Wait! I want some sardines too! And get me a liter of pepsi and a pint of chocolate ice cream will you?" The ouji nodded and turned his attention back to the television while Goku stared slack jawed at him.  
  
"Chocolate ice cream, sardines and pepsi? Veggie, are you sure koi?" He scratched the back of his head and blinked. That mix didn't sound good even to him. Vegeta threw a pillow at his head. Connecting solidly with his unsuspecting mate's face. "Hey! Okay okay! I'll get the food. I have to go to the store for a few things though so I'll be back in a flash love." Goku raised his hand to teleport.  
  
"Kakarotto! Wait a minute! If you're going out pick up a movie on the way. There's nothing but mushy romance movies on the television." Vegeta gripped unhappily as he set the remote down. Goku nodded.  
  
"What do you want me to pick up?" He arched a brow as his mate tilted his head in thought.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice." Vegeta nodded once to himself as his mate fell over and twitched.  
  
"Vegeta! That's like a six hour long love story!" The taller SaiyaJin sweatdropped at the baffled look on his ouji's face.  
  
"So what's your point? That's what I want. Now get going I'm hungry!" Vegeta snapped. Goku sighed in confused defeat and teleported out.  
  
*************  
  
The two SaiyaJin lounged on the couch together and munched on buttered popcorn, candy and coke. They had watched every single minute of Pride and Prejudice and were almost at the ending wedding scene. Vegeta sniffed softly beside his mate. Goku kept blinking his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. The movie had some funny parts in it but it was still a romance story and it was just so long he kept drifting into a nap every twenty minutes.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful how they all find such happiness despite their difference in social class Kaka? It might have been like that for us if my planet were still around." Vegeta dabbed a tissue at his eyes and sighed. Goku snorted and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? Is it over now?" He glanced at his annoyed mate in confusion. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"You were sleeping the whole time weren't you? You can't even watch a movie with me! You don't want to watch movies with me anymore because I'm fat now! That's it isn't it Kakarotto?!" Vegeta sniffled in an angry manner. Goku gaped at him.  
  
"What?" He sweatdropped as his mate snarled.  
  
"You heard me! I'm fat now and you don't want anything to do with me anymore! I look like that pink blob Majin Buu! I can't even walk straight anymore! I waddle around the house like an old duck and you can't take it! Well I hate it too you know! I didn't want to become a fat duck waddling SaiyaJin!" Vegeta sniffled as tears welled up in his eyes. Goku was at a complete loss for words.  
  
"Veggie! You aren't fat, you're pregnant! This will all go away after the baby is born so don't get upset over it. And you do not look like Buu! No one could look like Buu trust me, certainly not you! And what's this about waddling like a duck? I think your waddle is cute. " He nodded and smiled at his mate. Vegeta gasped in shock as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"You admit it then! You do think I'm a fat duck!" He ran from the couch as best he could and slammed the door to their bedroom once he'd gotten up the stairs and inside. Goku sat baffled on the couch.  
  
"What just happened here?" He felt a group of sweatdrops roll down the back of his head. Slowly he wandered up to the door of their bedroom and knocked. "Vegeta? Love? Can I come in? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to make you cry." Goku frowned as he felt his mate's ki moving around in the room. The door opened and his pillow flew out along with a blanket.  
  
"Fine Kaka I forgive you." Vegeta stared at him from the doorway. Goku blinked from his bedding to the ouji and back to his bedding.  
  
"Does that mean I can sleep in the room?" He smiled nervously at the raised brow of his mate.  
  
"No." Vegeta stepped back and shut the door. Goku banged on the wood.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta that's not fair! Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" He called out in a huff. He scooped his pillow and blanket from the floor and waited for a reply. At length the ouji responded offhandedly through the door.  
  
"I want the bed to myself tonight. You take up too much room, and you're a blanket hog." He said simply. Goku gasped in shocked offense.  
  
"I am not a blanket hog! You let me back in that is no reason to make me sleep on the couch! Vegeta! Vegeta? Veggie! Oh you! At least give me a goodnight kiss!" Goku gripped unhappily. The door opened just enough for the ouji to lean out and drag him down for a smooch. He took the chance to push the smaller SaiyaJin into the room and pick him up off the floor. Vegeta growled and struggled in his arms until he was gently plopped on the bed.  
  
"Uh uh Vegeta not a word. Your hormones are out of whack right now and it's giving you mood swings. I love you more than anything in the world but I am not sleeping on the couch just because you want the bed all to yourself." Goku narrowed his eyes and remained firm despite his lover's scowl. Vegeta attempted to shove him off the bed but stopped suddenly when he felt his mate's arm encircle his waist and lift him just enough to smack his backside sharply. The prince blushed and glowered.  
  
"Fine you can stay. However, I don't want to have sex again until after the chibi is born Kakarotto. Am I clear on that with you? Nothing like the stunt you pulled last time." He narrowed his eyes. Goku sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right, but Veggie, try to relax please. You're getting mean." Goku frowned and gave his mate another mild swat. If he felt he really needed to he'd spank his lover like he normally did when he got too ill tempered. He'd been holding off since Vegeta was pregnant but his attitude today had been a bit over the top and too unpredictable. Vegeta seemed to get the idea and nodded, though he huffed and blushed at the very thought of what his mate would do. The two of them settled down in bed and Goku pulled his grumpy prince close and kissed him. He gently stroked Vegeta's hair to try and calm him a bit.  
  
"Hnn, that feels nice." Vegeta relaxed slowly and began to cuddle against his mate's chest. Goku smiled as he felt his koi's breath even out as it whispered against his skin. He nuzzled the smaller SaiyaJin and drifted to sleep.  
  
A.N. Well what do you know I actually finished another chapter! -=Smirks.=- I admit I am surprised at myself. I want so badly to work on both this and Kaizokuou that I keep getting ideas for them at the same time and can't decide which to work on. Heh so eventually I'll update on one or the other again. See you then minna.  
  
~Vajita~ 


	3. At Last the Birth

Author: Ouji Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama to you?! I also own nothing else that may be trademarked that i use in this fic. Heh....  
  
Warnings/Author's Notes: Shounen ai, yaoi, language, ooc, mpreg and lemon........So we finally get into it minna..the birth scene is in this chapter! Chibis are such wonderful little things aren't they? -=Blinks as his daughter toddles by covered in chocolate...turns around to see smears of the creamy substance staining the walls, baby swing and his son who was sleeping in swing a moment ago.=-........Takara!!!!!!!!!!!! -=grabs his son from the swing and pauses.=- Ahmn...I have to take care of these ..dears..see you all after the fic minna! No Kaseiji don't pull daddy's ear like that...-=sighs.=- let's go find your sister...-=wanders off with his son trying to suck on his ear.=-  
  
******** means a scene change.  
  
SaiyaJin Additions Chapter Three  
  
Vegeta had grown steadily larger around the middle as the time for the birthing drew closer. Unfortunately for Goku, his love's cranky attitude had also increased over time. The taller SaiyaJin had dealt with his mate as sympathetically as he could and had been patient through most of the prince's rages. He had given up on trying to reprimand him after the last episode. Goku sat on the couch and watched his mate shout curses at the abusive husband in the movie on the LifeTime television station. His mind strayed back to last week when he and the ouji had been in a rather vicious verbal battle.  
  
************ The SaiyaJin no Ouji was sleeping on the bed when his mate quietly tried to get up to go take a shower. Goku barely shook the mattress as his weight shifted off of it. It was still enough to wake the irritable prince.  
  
"Kakarotto! Why the fuck do you have to be such a damned clumsy baka?! You know I'm having a hard time getting any sleep! But do you care?! No obviously you don't! Or maybe you're just too thickheaded to realize you are disturbing me with all the bouncing you're doing on the bed!" The prince growled at his sighing mate. Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You know what Vegeta? You're being really mean. You know just as well as I do that I did not shake the bed. You have no right to yell at me like that. I know you are hurting and uncomfortable but the baby is almost here! Please try not to be such a grump with me. This is really getting absurd. I mean come on love, you're yelling at me and trying to hurt my feelings and calling me names just because I got out of bed!" He felt a sniffle prick at the back of his nose but refused to give in. Right now he wanted to try and get through to Vegeta, not start crying because his mate had spoken harshly to him first thing in the morning.  
  
He was shocked as Vegeta snorted and glared coldly at him. The prince crossed his arms ontop of his round belly and bared his sharp fangs at his large mate. A soft hiss escaped through his white, clenched teeth.  
  
"You know what Kakarot? I think that if you are going to be such an air head then you can just spend the rest of the time I'm pregnant on the couch!" He reached over to grab the taller SaiyaJin's pillow but his hand was caught firmly by another.  
  
"We've been through this before Vegeta I am not sleeping on the couch! You know what I think?! I think that I've been too soft on you lately! You've turned into a jerk Vegeta! You're acting like a spoiled brat again! A very crabby one at that and to be honest, pregnant or not, I am sick and tired of dealing with this attitude day in and day out! I'm going to do what I should have done weeks ago!" Goku snarled and reached into the night stand drawer to pull out the paddle he had bought his mate a while ago.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as his mate glared at him and tightened the hold on his wrist. The prince let out a choked sob and curled up on the bed, rocking slightly while one arm remained outstretched and held. Goku blinked when he heard muffled sobs coming from the smaller male. He set the paddle to the side and rubbed his lover's back gently. Vegeta turned and wrapped his arms around his mate, burying his face into the warm chest while sniffling softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaka....I don't know why I'm so angry all the time. I'm just so frustrated and tired of having this chibi inside of me. I want the child so badly but I hate being like this! I feel so twisted up emotionally and it hurts Kaka! Every time I'm kicked or punched or used like one of those bounce house things by this kid it hurts so damn much! I want this to be over and I'm sorry I have been such a pain love. Forgive me?" He took a small tremulous breath as his mate stroked his dark spikes and nuzzled him affectionately.  
  
"Aww Veggie hun..of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I yelled too. I think we'll forget about the paddle this time...just try to work on focusing your frustrations on things other than me please?" He smiled a bit at his mate who nodded back and let out a tiny grin of his own.  
  
*********** Ever since that day Vegeta had still been crabby but he had let out his wrath upon inanimate objects. Currently they needed to replace the dish washer, the dryer, the bathroom mirror, the recliner and two plates. Goku smiled to himself. Despite the ouji's temper the chibi could be coming any day now. He was excited at the prospect of being a father again.  
  
"Damn that fucking bastard! Did you see that Kaka? Did you see the way he just shot her in the leg?! If I knew where that son of a bitch lived I'd go straight over to his house and tear off his hands! I'd like to see him shoot a weak woman then!" Vegeta ranted without really expecting his mate to answer or even caring if he was paying attention. Goku sweatdropped and blinked when the phone rang. He grinned while hurrying into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Son Goku speaking."  
  
"Hi Son Kun! It's been a while since we saw you guys. How are things?"  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Goku was about to answer his friend when he heard a loud bang and a shatter from the living room followed by several curses. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Ahmn things are.....ok here. Eheheh...Vegeta is having bad mood swings but I'm hoping the chibi will be born soon and then he can get back to normal. This is all really hard on him." Goku tilted his head as he heard Vegeta shout again, but for some reason it didn't sound like the shouting he'd been doing all day.  
  
"Goku are you listening to me? Is everything all right? Hello?!" Bulma sounded annoyed and worried at the same time but Goku was staring into the living room trying to see where his mate was. He gasped when he spotted the ouji kneeling on the floor and clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Bulma I think Vegeta's going to have the baby I have to go now!" Goku panicked a bit as he started to pull the phone away to hang up.  
  
"Goku wait! Bring him here quickly! I'll get things set up!" Bulma shouted over the phone before hanging up her end of the line.  
  
The taller SaiyaJin ran over to his mate and picked him up in his arms. Vegeta groaned and panted as sweat ran down his face in small rivulets. He stared at his lover with a mixture of fear, eagerness, and pain on his face.  
  
"Kaka...I..I think it's..time!"  
  
************ Goku paced back and forth outside the main lab in Capsule Corporations lower floor. The whole gang had shown up during the first hour since he had gotten Vegeta over there but no one other than Bulma, the nurses and doctors were allowed inside the delivery room at the moment.  
  
"This isn't fair! Veggie needs me right now! I can't take this!" Goku wailed as he banged a fist on the wall by the door, unintentionally cracking a small hole in the plaster. Krillin sweatdropped and laughed nervously at the anxious SaiyaJin.  
  
"Don't worry man I'm sure that Bulma will let you in as soon as possible." He smiled and put a hand on his wife's. Thinking back to the day when their little Marron had been born.  
  
"Yeah Krillin is right Goku just sit down and try to relax." Yamcha gave his friend a reassuring grin that wasn't as successful as he had hoped it would be. Everyone's head shot up as Vegeta's voice screamed from within the room.  
  
"KAKAROTTO! I WANT MY MATE NOW!!!"  
  
Without a second though Goku barrled through the doors and dashed to his mate's bedside. He smiled comfortingly on his love. Vegeta looked like he was ready to either cry or kill someone or maybe do both. He was pale and clammy, sweating profusely and shaking with the painful contractions his body was going through. He reached out and clasped his mate's hand as a powerful convulsion racked his frame.  
  
"Yeow!! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Vegeta that hurts let go please!!!" Goku wailed as his mate crushed his hand in his death-grip. He crouched and tugged futilely to try and get his palm free but it was to no avail.  
  
"AAUUUGHHHHHH!!" Vegeta cried out as his muscles clenched and heaved from the baby moving around. The doctors scurried to and fro, monitoring and preparing and yelling orders to the frantic nurses while Bulma tried to explain to them about the SaiyaJin birthing method she had learned from Vegeta a few months earlier.  
  
"All right Vegeta take deep even breaths and when we tell you to push, push ok?" Bulma smiled at the prince while standing beside two doctors who were stationed between the ouji's spread legs. Nurses waited at the ready with towels, water and senzu beans. The small SaiyaJin groaned as the slit below his belly button opened fully and another contraction began. This one was so painful and seemed to last longer than the others. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed again.  
  
"Ok Vegeta now! Push!" Bulma bounced nervously from foot to foot as Vegeta began panting and gasping as he tried to force his muscles to shove the chibi down the birth canal in his abdomen. He yanked and squeezed Goku's hand again, drawing a muted whimper from the taller male.  
  
"Ah..huh..d-damn you Kaka..KakAAHrottOOH! I'm never having another kid for you again!!!!! AUGH!!!" Vegeta howled as the chibi wormed and squeezed to the farthest point the birth canals muscles reached. He could push the child no more. As he lay there screaming a doctor eased a gloved hand inside the leaking passage and grasped the chibi. A few painful tugs had removed the wailing child from the oozing canal and Vegeta was swarmed by nurses who began cleaning his body, pressing towels against the bleeding opening and administering senzu to help him heal.  
  
Bulma went with the doctors to clean the chibi and get the child wrapped in a blanket while Goku finally pried his hand free of his mate's grasp. He stared in shock at the crunched and mangled looking digits. Bruises and blood blisters were forming beneath the skin due to the damage his lover's grip had caused. He quietly sneaked a senzu from the bag one of the nurses was holding and popped it into his mouth.  
  
He waited beside his mate, watching with a smile as Vegeta was calmed and healed by the senzu beans powers. He leaned down and shared a sweet kiss with his beloved.  
  
"You did it Veggie. You gave birth to our first chibi." He grinned and nuzzled his mate's soft, damp spikes. Vegeta purred softly, the senzu had healed the birth canal which was nearly gone from his body now but he was still tired from the whole ordeal. He did want to see his child though.  
  
Bulma turned around from the other side of the room and slowly walked over to the bed with a small bundle in her arms. Goku and Vegeta smiled as a softly colored green blanket was lowered into the ouji's arms. Two bright black eyes blinked up at the SaiyaJin parents from beneath a wild set of puffy bangs that grew into a candle flame tuft identical to Vegeta's own hair. Tiny hands clasped Goku's finger as he gently stroked the chibi's smooth cheek. Vegeta smirked proudly at the little twitching tail that slipped from the fold of the blanket.  
  
"Congratulations guys it's a boy!" Bulma smiled excitedly as the two mate's played with their new son and shared another kiss. She couldn't help asking them what they were going to name him. Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He hadn't given much consideration to a name yet.  
  
"Tensai. His name is Tensai." Vegeta murmured softly while rubbing the chibi's dark hair with his fingertips. He purred gently to the little being and cuddled him to his chest lovingly. Goku smiled at the name his mate was so certain of and put his arm around the ouji's shoulders while sitting on the edge of the bed and cooing at their child.  
  
Bulma grinned at them and secretly snapped a picture before hurrying off to tell everyone that the delivery had gone well. She poked her head back into the room after a few minutes.  
  
"Say guys do you mind if the gang comes in? They all want to see the baby." She waited while the two SaiyaJin debated quietly before giving her a nod of approval. Within seconds Vegeta, Goku and the chibi were surrounded by smiling faces. Tensai blinked his wide eyes at the large number of people gazing at him and talking softly to him and became nervous. He cuddled against Vegeta's chest and hid his small face. Vegeta smirked while hugging the little SaiyaJin and rocking him gently while purring in his ear to calm him.  
  
Goku grinned wide at the image his mate and son made together. He stroked one hand through Vegeta's hair and used the other to rub his son's back through the blanket. Goten and Trunks peered excitedly at their new half brother, all ready making plans on what adventures they could take him on and what mischief the three of them could get into. Gohan and Videl were making comments about how nice it would be to have a family to a very uncomfortable looking Piccolo and Bulma was hanging on Yamcha and whispering similar things into his ear about wanting another child.  
  
Krillin held Marron up so she could see the baby who was now gaining some courage and staring around at them all from the safety of his parent's arms. Goten suddenly blinked up at Goku and tugged his pant leg.  
  
"Dad if you're Tensai's daddy does that make Vegeta his mommy?" He asked innocently. Trunks stared at him like he was a moron but then suddenly stared at his father in wonder. It would only make sense right?  
  
Gohan, Piccolo and Videl muffled their laughter in their hands while Bulma and Yamcha tried to shush them and Krillin attempted to ignore his daughter's questioning of where Tensai had come from and concurrently where she had come from. Juuhachi snickered at her husbands nervous sweatdrops and stammering attempts to answer her.  
  
Goku blinked a moment while thinking about his son's question. He put a hand behind his head and rubbed at the back of his neck while laughing. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Kakarotto I am not the 'mommy'!" He snarled. Tensai picked that moment to coo and cuddle against the ouji's neck and Vegeta kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Well I can't be his mommy Veggie. You were the one who was pregnant." Goku blinked at his smiling mate.  
  
"Ah but you see Kakarotto I won't be having the next chibi. So unless you want to be mommy to one child and daddy to another I suggest we make a compromise. I will be the father and you can be daddy. All right?" He grinned wickedly at his pale mate.  
  
"N..next chibi? Eheheheh...oh boy." Goku grinned nervously at the smirking prince.  
  
A.N. Well minna that is it. Seemed a bit short but then maybe not. I almost didn't even write it. Heh. -=Grins while holding two clean chibis in his lap.=- By the way Tensai is a word that translates to sugar beet. So it is a SaiyaJin name of sorts since all SaiyaJin names are derived from vegetables. I really do not know if I will make any more chapters to this fic or if I will just put snippets of Tensai into any later fics I do in this alternate universe of mine. Until the next time minna, Ja ne! -=Smirks as his daughter waves excitedly and his son reaches out to try and pull on his sister's right wing.=- 


End file.
